Countdown
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: The countdown to Chase and Zoey's blossoming and quite obvious romance. [ChaseZoey]


**A/N: New Chase/Zoey one shot. Set after 'Curse of PCA'. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. If I did, my stories would be scripts. **

* * *

**Countdown**

**Ten**

The number of days Zoey was on crutches, due to her broken ankle, and he helped, mostly keeping her company when she needed it.

"So, your crutches come off tomorrow, right?" he said, as they were doing homework. Zoey rested her ankle on a small pillow, and chewed slightly on her pen cap. It was a habit she only exhibited when she was thinking really heard. She looked up, and set her pen. Yeah, she had nibbled on her pen. "Wow, you're thinking really hard, aren't you?"

Zoey laughed, "Yeah, you can say that, and yeah, my crutches are gone by tomorrow. I can walk without them but I have to use them as a safety precaution, so there's not a lot of pressure on it."

Chase knew Logan was sorry for indirectly causing Zoey to break her ankle, but it was one of those moments in which revenge was the only remedy. So, Chase got his revenge and got it good. The beginnings of Billy Talent's _Surrender_ began to sound. He had the full song so if the phone were to ring for four minutes straight, that was the entire song.

_She reads a book from across the street, waiting for someone that she'll never meet. Talk over coffee for an hour or two, she wonders why I'm always in a good mood…_

"Uh, Chase…" Zoey motioned to his pants. "It sounds like Billy Talent is having a concert in your pants."

"Oh, right," he realized, and pulled out his cell phone. Sometimes, he used the Tekmate, other times he used the cell phone…which ever was convenient. The sleek black RAZR's frontal screen flashed MICHAEL with his number. Chase flipped it open. "S'up?"

"_Dude, Logan's out of his shower…and he knows. Just calling to give you a heads-up. He's heading your way towards Fulton, so I suggest you move pronto."_

"Thanks," and he hung up, packing up his stuff.

Zoey crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow. "Ok, what did you do now?"

Chase slung his bag over his shoulder, and shrugged, "Do I honestly think I'd put purple food colouring in Logan's shampoo knowing he'd be dumb enough to use it, during his shower? Zoey, come on. I'm not that underhanded. Revenge? Who cares about that?"

"You didn't!" she gasped, with amusement all over her face. This was Chase. Zoey knew Chase wasn't the scheming type, but he had his moments (ie. Quinn's rat down Logan's pants when he was secretly tutoring her, although Zoey never understood the motive behind it. Her motive was for telling people she was his girlfriend, and she had no knowledge of it. But what was Chase's?). Turning Logan's hair purple had to be the ultimate revenge plan though. And it worked.

Chase opened the window, and prepared to go through it, but turned to her, "Yeah, I did, so that was Michael warning me, so until Logan isn't out for my blood, I'm going to lay low. Climb trees, and whatnot."

Zoey laughed, "Okay. Then if you live to see tomorrow, then I'll see you later. Chase?"

"Yeah?" he replied, as her brown eyes locked with his green ones.

"C'mere…" she instructed. He looked confused, but he followed her instructions. He caught completely off-guard when she hugged him, and gave him a little friendly peck on the cheek. He pulled away from her, and his cheeks were tinged with pink, although she didn't see it. "That was to say thanks for everything."

"For turning Logan's hair purple or taking care of you?"

She smiled, "Both."

"Heh. Then maybe Charles Galloway should try to kill us more often," he replied, only as a joke of course. She tried to hit him with a pillow, but he ducked, and patted his bush of hair. "…you're not denting my 'fro again."

"Don't you have a daring escape to make?"

"Right," Chase snapped his fingers, and crossed over to the window. It wasn't that high anyway. He put one leg, and then the other, before jumping out. He closed it, and waved goodbye to her before running away.

Still as he racked his brain for place to avoid Logan, his cheek tingled.

Zoey looked towards the window, and picked up her pen – nibbled cap and all – and laughed quietly to herself.

"Chase, you are something else…" she said to herself, and continued to write.

"_Come down and take your beating like a man, Matthews!" _

Well, she guessed Logan had found him after all…

Zoey stood corrected – Chase was really one in a million…

**Nine**

The number of washings Logan had to go through before having his hair returned to its usual brown colour.

Nine was the number of sets Chase had to endure in a heated game of tennis before he was one away beating ACA, the school's rival institution. Usually, it was three, but this was a bit different because he played two kids already, and won.

Nine was the number of training days Chase had to go through, so for the next nine days, he ate, slept, and breathed tennis.

All this kid had to do was miss, and it was over.

Chase wasn't that sport-orientated besides having amazing talent in soccer, and tennis – playing ever since the tender age of seven. All was quiet, his friends and the rest of his peers in the stands, silently cheering him on. It was kind of funny since Lola, Quinn, Michael, Logan and Zoey wore black-lettered shirts. Together, it spelled his name (C-H-A-S-E), and they sat in that particular order.

If he dominated this set, then he would the National Tennis Championship trophy for his school, and a gold medal for himself.

Chase bounced the green ball three times.

"Matthews goes for the serve…" the announcer said, as Chase threw the ball in the air above him, and hit it with the racquet. The opposing player hit it back, and Chase reacted as if it were a reflex.

It was a battle.

A battle that seemed to take forever.

Chase's body cried out for him to stop, but he saw Zoey clapping, with an encouraging smile, and that was his motivation. Sweat lined his forehead, and matted his hair to his forehead.

"You can do it, Chase!" Zoey yelled, so it reached her friend's ears. Even the drumming of his heart pounding and permeating his ears couldn't block the next thing she said. "Remember what I told you!"

And it struck him.

He looked up, and saw the ball flying overhead. Chase ran and jumped, hitting the ball back so it was at ground level. When the ball bounced, the player from ACA hit it straight.

_Wrong move._

Chase decided to screw him over, and win at the same time.

Everything seemed to freeze around him as he took one last swing, the ball traveling to the farthest corners, confirmed by a loud popping from when the ball and racquet made contact.

The ACA player missed, making Chase drop his racquet in shock, as cheers and whistles from the PCA side broke out and replaced the drumming in his ears.

"Oh my God! You did it!" Zoey said, excitedly. Lola and Quinn hugged him, and Michael and Logan gave him congratulatory pats on the back. Chase took his gold medal.

"Did I just do that?" he asked them, in shock.

"Yes," Quinn nodded. "Your trajectory was perfect!"

"Since if I'm feeling generous today… victory party at Sushi Rox! My treat," Logan offered. He looked at his watch, as the crowd of kids made their way over there. "…which starts right now."

"You guys go on. We'll catch up with you later," Chase said, as Zoey nodded in agreement. The four friends looked at each other, and left. He took a drink of water. "God, I'm tired."

"I told you he sucks with corners…"

"Thanks, Zoe," he said, with genuine gratitude. "…I couldn't have done without it you. All your research and encouragement really helped. I owe you, big."

"You're welcome. After the victory party, wanna play a little one-on-one for fun?"

He was tired, but he would have been crazy to say no.

"Okay," he relented. "What time?"

"Nine o'clock?" she suggested, as more of a question.

Chase nodded, "Nine o'clock…"

Zoey grabbed his hand, and pulled him along to Sushi Rox. He took a glance at their connected hands, and he wished _nine o'clock_ would come faster…

**Eight**

The number of hours Chase's dreams were centered around Zoey. That wasn't a surprise to anyone anymore.

A normal person only slept eight hours a day.

"You may kiss the bride," the minister above them instructed. She was radiant in white, her skin glowing, and looking absolutely stunning in a strapless dress. He glanced them, catching sight of the silver wedding band on his finger, and the diamond encrusted band on hers.

"I love you…" he mouthed.

"Me too," she mouthed, as he reached up wiping a forming tear away before it had the chance to fall.

They leaned in, so close to feeling the embrace of their warm lips merging together to seal their life-long union.

So close to becoming husband and wife till death did they part.

…and then a noise sounded, sounding freakishly similar to his alarm clock. He slowly opened his eyes to find that he wasn't in a church with his blushing bride, but back at Maxwell Hall. Back at PCA.

The sun flooded his eyelids, and Chase found it a chore to open them.

"Ugh… too bright," he groaned, shielding his eyes. He rubbed them. "…I was supposed to kiss my blushing bride…"

"Whoa, tiger. You haven't told her yet, and you're already thinking of marriage?" Michael laughed.

"You guys could always elope to Vegas. Maybe then you could stop driving us crazy…" Logan added, rolling his eyes. He seemed to know what Chase wasn't going to retort next. "…you say anything about me liking Quinn or having kids with Stacy Dillson I'll hurt you. The Stacy thing almost made me throw up."

"Imagine the children… little spoiled brats spending their free time making things with swabs and white glue!" Michael laughed, and then stopped when Logan glared. "…ok, not funny…yet."

"Shut up! Don't you have Lafe to be jealous of?"

"Hey!" Chase shouted, disturbing their impending argument. "Before you start to argue about God-knows-what, what time is it?"

"7:30…"

"Thanks," Chase yawned, and took his toothbrush and toothpaste to brush his teeth. After all, he only had half an hour to escape the insanity that was Logan and Michael's arguing.

He was having breakfast with Zoey today. What time?

_Eight_.

**Seven **

The number of times Zoey had to bail Dustin out of trouble this month alone. She walked with Chase, as they shared grapes between the two of them.

"I don't care if he's a growing boy with raging hormones. Dustin has no willpower, whatsoever," Zoey said, with a sigh, making Chase laugh. "What? You think Dustin 'setting the status quo' with brute force is funny? That's something Logan would do, which is why I'll cause him some serious pain."

"Uh, Dustin's actually doing a better job than Logan," Chase commented, getting a slap to the shoulder. He winced, knowing Zoey could hit hard. Chase rubbed the sore spot. "…but what he's doing is terribly wrong. In all seriousness, it's a phase."

"…and you would know this because?" Zoey questioned, popping a grape into her mouth.

"You're talking to a guy with three little sisters… Norah, Lena and Sydney. Norah just got her first boyfriend," he admitted with some hesitancy. "…over the summer."

"Aww, that's so cute. How old is she?"

"Twelve and a half… she's too young," he said, adamantly. Zoey smiled, finding Chase's overprotective nature kind of…cute? Was that even the word to describe it? She wasn't sure, but she found it sweet. "…she's dating Rebecca's brother, Liam. Right before we started dating. Rebecca and I are broken up – you know that. But Liam and Norah are not."

Zoey found that kind of weird, but whatever made Norah happy.

"…but you know what'll make Logan really mad, and possibly make him cry?" Zoey suggested, going into her backpack for a minute.

"Uh, breaking all his mirrors, and rendering him broke for life?"

"No," the blonde beside him started to answer, and then actually thought about him. "…well, yeah, but that's not it. This will. Do the math, Chase. Logan plus Stacy plus handcuffs equals?"

An amused smile grew on his face, "That's evil. Pure evil, Zoe."

"You wanna bail?"

"No, let's do it!" Chase answered, immediately, and they smiled, high-fiving each other.

It took three minutes to lure Stacy over to Logan, another three minutes to handcuff them together, much to Logan's protests, and Stacy's delight, and then one minute to run as if their lives depended on it. They ran away, and when Chase and Zoey were far enough and could catch their breaths, they broke out laughing.

"Best seven minutes ever!"

"Yeah, but he'll kill us once he's free of Stacy…"

Zoey replied, "True, but remember I'm roomies with Quinn – she can wipe away his memory of what just happened…"

"That's so true, as you said," he smiled at her. "…best seven minutes ever…"

And indeed it was.

**Six**

The number of times Chase tried to write a letter to her even though it seemed so damn easy.

It really wasn't but it should have been since he had been a writer at the tender age of five.

How could he put three years of feelings onto paper?

How the hell could it be so easy, yet so difficult for him?

_Dear Zoey, _

_I just want to keep this simple, short and sweet. _

_I've liked you for the past three years. _

He ripped the sheet out, and crumpled it into a ball. He threw it into the wastebasket, and it went in.

_Hey Zoe, _

_There's this guy that's had a major crush on you for the past three years._

Nah, he thought shaking his head. Too stalker-ish. Again, he picked up his pen, and started to write.

_S'up Zoey – _and he instantly stopped there.

He almost cringed.

Chase didn't have to write anything to know that was lame – even for him. His fourth and fifth efforts consisted of poetry, but he hated poetry. He couldn't stand it, and it always made him wonder why poets just could say things straight up? The wordplay was so deep to Chase sometimes – but was it necessary?

Not right.

Chase ran a hand through his hair, and his sixth and last effort almost made him feel sorry for himself. It was bad when you got sympathy from people when you're asking for it, but when it came from yourself… it was sad, and pathetic.

Really sad.

_Zoey, _

_I love you. Do you love me back?_

_Circle yes or no._

He let out a frustrated sigh, and threw that out as well. It was so grade school like. Chase collapsed on his bed, sighing again. He really wanted to get this off his chest or it would nick and pick at his insides.

Six times, he tried.

It was hopeless.

**Five**

The number of minutes it took for Zoey to accept that her mother was dead and never coming back.

Silent tears streamed down her face, wetting her pillows with her tears and it seemed so pointless to care. Her biological father died of cancer when she was four, Dustin just a year old. Although her mother, Debbie remarried, Zoey and her brother still kept the last name because it was the only thing to remember their deceased father by. _Brooks_ was the only thing Zoey could have to remember her dad.

Her stepfather was genuinely a sweet man, though, making Debbie happy, and making Dustin and Zoey happy too. Her stepfather was the one that drove Zoey to PCA on her first day.

Now, her mother was gone…killed by a head-on collision with another drunk driver. Dustin wasn't even at the crying stage yet, but he felt numb all over. It just hadn't sunk in yet.

Chase burst into Room 101, looking quite frantic, but his face genuinely changed into one of worry. He crossed over to where she was and sat next to her.

"Zoey?" he asked, softly, as wiped her tears away, sniffling. "What's wrong?"

"She's gone, Chase…" she told him in a pained voice. Her brown eyes were shiny with more tears waiting to fall. He decided to return the favour and comfort her. "…Dustin lost our mother, and I didn't find out until just now. A drunk driver hit…her straight on… and was killed o-on impact… I don't know what I'm going to do, Chase."

Chase wrapped a comforting arm around his grieving friend (and hopefully girlfriend).

"…she's not going to be there anymore for us anymore," Zoey sobbed. "I already lost my dad to cancer when I was four. Now my mother. My mom re-married so the guy you saw on my first was my stepfather."

Chase wiped a falling tear, with his thumb. It took everything in him not to kiss her. He would have loved to kiss her but now really wasn't the time.

"I miss her so much," Zoey squeaked out, and sobbed on Chase's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her petite frame.

It only took five minutes for Zoey to cry, before she fell asleep in Chase's arms.

He gently laid her down, pulling the pink covers over her body. Zoey looked even more angelic asleep, and he couldn't resist. The temptation was so strong but he couldn't fight it.

So he did it.

A simple, soft, kiss on the cheek goodbye for today.

"Goodnight, Zoey," he said, quietly, and lightly closed the door behind him.

He was just returning the favour.

Although it only took five minutes, he wished it would have taken longer…

**Four**

The sentence made of four words that sent her mind whirling, almost bouncing off her skull's walls.

"_Do __**you**__ love him?"_

Lola, Logan, Quinn and Michael had shocked her, and what made it even scarier was that it seemed so true – almost tangible if it was touchable. There was no threat, but still…Zoey was absolutely floored.

She was almost mute as they told her, her mouth hanging slightly agape in shock.

They told her everything – from the first day of eighth grade to recently.

"Chase… loves me?" she questioned, looking into their faces. Lola and Quinn nodded, while Michael and Logan confirmed it was true. Chase was going to murder them, but it had to be done. She shook her head. No… He couldn't… "Seriously? But he can't love me…"

"But he does, Brooks," Logan replied, almost frustrated that Zoey wasn't getting it. "…so deal with it. You can either do two things: love him back, or break his heart. Which one do you want to do?"

He smirked cockily. Oh, yeah. Logan Reese did have the potential to be deep and thoughtful, so there!

Zoey just couldn't digest it, but then she questioned herself. Why had she been so jumpy, so angry, and so prone to snap at everyone when Chase dated Lola? It wasn't like her at all.

"_Can you imagine them going out?" _

_Nicole looked confused, "Ida and the President?"_

"_No, Chase and Lola! Stop bringing it up!"_

She was keeping everyone's interests at heart.

Yes. She was convinced that's what she was doing – looking out for the greater good because that's how she was. Looking out for everyone's interests before her own, right?

Lola and Quinn had told her before, and a little part of her almost believed them. She almost believed it, as she walked out of Fulton Hall, and into Maxwell Hall. Zoey was almost determined to find the truth. Truth was what she wanted, so she found it turning the corner to Room 148, and the door opened.

Chase and some brunette in lip-lock.

There was her truth, staring her in the face. Rebecca was her name. And they were currently in a relationship. It was totally fine with her.

It was totally fine that they were in a relationship, but when they had broken up, it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She wasn't sure why, but it felt great. Rebecca became the most horrible person alive to her.

Zoey would have loved it if for that one split moment if she was as bold and gutsy as Dana Cruz. Maybe if she was, Zoey would've tripped the little witch, making her fall on her face or pelted her with those hard pool balls as Rebecca confessed to blackmailing her with a smug smile on her face.

Where did the feeling of animosity come from?

Zoey didn't even have the time to analyze the cause, and she came to a starling discovery of her own. She didn't have to analyze anything, because deep down she knew the root cause.

Zoey sighed, "Uh, where is he?"

"In our dorm," Michael answered, jerking a thumb behind him. Before anyone said anything, she was already gone. "…wow, that was fast…"

Zoey walked as played with her cell phone, snapping it open and closed in nervousness. Why was she nervous? It was just Chase.

But her determination for the whole truth, and nothing but remained unchanged. The dorm door was slightly ajar.

"Chase, it's Zoey!"

"Come in," he answered, as she walked in. He looked up at her, away from his laptop and took a breaking from almost finishing his psychology report. She sat down. "Hey, what brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"Funny you should ask that," she replied, and then looked at her best friend seriously. "Chase, I know we're best friends. Actually really close. I mean, you were there for me when there was an angry ghost about to kill us, so I'll be grateful for that, but I have a question and I want you to be honest…"

Chase suddenly looked confused, "Zoey, what are you getting at?"

"I won't get mad, but I want you to answer this question, and no one else," she quietly said, and looked down slightly at her blue ballet flats. She took a quiet, deep breath and looked him in the eyes. The green eyes she had come to love so much because they were filled with a sweet and innocent glint all the time.

"…Chase, do you love me?"

It only took four seconds for his heart to stop, and Chase instantly felt his stomach drop to his toes…

**Three**

The number years he waited.

The number of years, since crashing into that flagpole, that September day and meeting her.

Still that encounter replayed in his mind, over and over, and then there was the faint scar on his elbow from his fall.

He looked into her eyes, and knew he was trapped. He couldn't lie to her, and dodge any bullets either. That was the end of the road for him.

"I love you…" he sighed, and she was quiet. Those three words were so difficult for him to say, but here Zoey was standing in front of him. He said them again. "I… I love you, Zoey…"

"How long?" she asked him for clarification. "Months… or has it been longer…?"

Chase nervously rubbed her back of his neck, "…since eighth grade. When I took a crash landing on my bike and headed for the flagpole."

Zoey was shocked, so her reaction was to swat his shoulder, "That's for waiting almost three years…" Then she smiled gently at him, and hugged him, the way a girlfriend would. "…but this is for finally telling me. You know why?"

"Why?" Chase wanted to know. On the inside, he was doing backflips and cartwheels in happiness.

Zoey laughed, shaking her head, "You're such a dork, you know that…"

"…but I'm a cool dork…"

"Yeah, you're also a lovable one," she admitted, a blush coming to her cheeks. "I'm saying that because I love you, too."

A weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. Words couldn't describe how Chase felt that day, but he was on cloud nine. Zoey stood up, and held a hand to him. She wore a smile, one that was teasing and gentle at the same time.

"Wanna play Horse with me on the basketball court?"

Chase smiled back, setting his laptop down and took her hand, and stood up interlocking the fingers and Zoey didn't mind at all. Her heart fluttered in her chest, and she hoped he wouldn't let go. The door closed behind them, as they walked out hand-in-hand. He laughed.

"Have I told you I love you lately?"

"Yes," Zoey laughed, as their interlocked hands swung slightly between them. "…but it wouldn't hurt to say it again…"

"I love you…"

Zoey pecked his cheek and pulled away, "I love you too…and don't you ever forget it."

Chase pretended to salute, making Zoey giggle, "Yes, Ma'am… Forgetting you love me is an absolute no-no."

_I love you. _

It felt so good to say those words, and as they goofed off, tossing basketballs into a hoop, they were positive hearing those three words wouldn't be the last time.

_I love you._

**Two**

The number of people that lay on the beach, after having a water fight after their movie date.

Chase and Zoey lay down on the beach, her head on his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around his girlfriend's waist. The sky was looking a velvety navy blue with stars peeking out like diamonds, and it was a full moon tonight. They twinkled and glittered, and the consistent sounds of the Pacific Ocean coming in, and going out again sounded like a lullaby.

The air smelled nice – like really fragrant sea salt.

Zoey closed her eyes, falling asleep to sound of Chase's heartbeat.

"You wanna go?" he asked her, sounding a little sleepy himself. The beach was so soothing at night. Zoey opened her eyes sleepily to meet Chase's green eyes. The moonlight highlighted his face so well. Chase was so stunned by the shades of brown merged in her eyes. "You have beautiful eyes…"

"Thank you," she replied, and closed her eyes snuggling into him.

Chase yawned, closing his eyes. He resolved that they would stay a little while and leave.

The two lovebirds had no idea that "a little while" would be all night, as they slept on the beach wrapped up in each other.

**One**

The number of kisses they shared as they were voted Pacific Coast Academy's Prom King and Queen.

"This year's Prom King and Queen are – Chase Matthews and Zoey Brooks!" Logan and Lola introduced as the emcees for the evening. Lola was Michael's girlfriend because Lafe had graduated two years along and couldn't do the long-distance relationship. Michael and Lisa had separated after she moved to New York to pursue an early music career. Logan had been Quinn's boyfriend after Mark chose to go to a gifted school close to home in Nevada, and through helping a devastated Quinn, Logan actually fell for her, and vice versa. Both couples had been dating for roughly a year.

Chase and Zoey said 'I love you', and kissed each other for two more years. Chase took Zoey's hand, and she sat in a chair, and Quinn played the violin with Lola. Michael took the drums and Logan played the guitar. In the middle there was a black grand piano in the middle.

Zoey gasped, as the music started as Chase smiled and his fingers danced over the ivory keys, and he sang to her. Everyone was quiet.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathin', Watch you smile while you are sleeping, While you're far away dreaming, I could spend my life in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment forever, Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure…" Chase sang, as Zoey already had tears swimming in her eyes. At this part, Logan's voice merged with Chase, and Michael broke out with the drums. "Don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep, Cause I'd miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing, Cause even when I dream of you, The sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing…"

Chase played the piano and sang a little louder, and the girls playing the violin sounded beautiful.

"Lying close to you feeling your heart beating, And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,Wondering if it's me you're seeing, Then I kiss your eyes, And thank God we're together, I just want to stay with you in this moment forever, Forever and ever…"

By this time, Zoey had tears forming in her eyes.

Thank God her make-up was waterproof. Chase almost ended the song. There was one more chorous.

"Don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep, Cause I'd miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing, Cause even when I dream of you, The sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing…"

The song ended, and no one expected what Chase did next, as he took his girlfriend's hands, staring into the eyes of the girl he had fallen insanely, and madly in love with, and slowly went down on one knee.

"Oh my God, Chase…"

"Oh my God, he's gonna pop the question!" Lola squealed excitedly to Quinn. The eighteen-year-old grinned, and the girls hugged.

"I know! I love it!"

"Oh my God…" Zoey said, quietly as a tear fell.

"Zoey, we're only eighteen, but I know for a fact that you're my soul mate. You're other half, and like the song says… I don't want to go another day without being close to you. I want to wake up with you next to me, and I want to go to sleep with you beside me," he told her sincerely, as he produced a simple silver band with one small diamond encrusted. "…so, instead of staying as Zoey Brooks, you think you could become Zoey _Matthews_? Will you marry me, Zoey?"

"Yes…" she answered, quietly. Zoey smiled through her tears, and nodded. "Yes! I'll marry you!"

Applause rang out, and through the corner of her eye, Zoey could see a certain brunette clapping with a shadow of a smile on her face. Beside her, a hunky football player with his arm lazily wrapped around her shoulders. Zoey turned to her, and smiled back.

That was all the answer he needed. He slipped the ring on her finger.

"I'll marry you, Chase…" she said, once again, as he wrapped him arms around her waist and her arms went around her neck.

Logan sighed, and slapped hands with Michael, doing their secret handshake, "The insanity is over…"

"Amen," Michael said in agreement.

Cheers broke out, as Zoey and Chase sealed their engagement with one kiss…

_One_ kiss was all it took for them to be headed on a lifetime journey of love and bliss…

* * *

**A/N: Aww, I got fuzzies all over writing this rather long one-shot. I originally wanted this to be a drabble, but as long as you guys like it. When you're done, there's a bunch of new ideas I want to do but I can't pick. Tell me which one I should do, but only pick one. **

**Review my other stuff while you're at my profile. Cheers for CZ fluff. Who thought the CZ in Curse of PCA were freaking adorable?! I did, and that's where the inspiration for this one shot came from. Song was from Aerosmith.**

**Loved it? Hated it? **

**Review.**

**-erika**


End file.
